Because Of
by Anaphalis Javanica
Summary: Kris dan Chanyeol. Keduanya adalah seorang psyco yang hidup bersama di satu rumah sakit jiwa. Kris yang tidak bisa bersahabat dengan siapapun terlihat akrab bersama Chanyeol. Tanpa Kris sadari, Chanyeol mempunyai rahasia yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun. Itulah penyebab utama ia masuk rumah sakit jiwa ini. Apa rahasia itu? . BAD SUMMARY. Krisyeol Baekyeol here! OOC!
1. Chapter 1

**TITTLE : Because Of…**

**SUMMARY : Kris dan Chanyeol. Keduanya adalah seorang psyco yang hidup bersama di satu rumah sakit jiwa. Kris yang tidak bisa bersahabat dengan siapapun terlihat akrab bersama Chanyeol. Tanpa Kris sadari, Chanyeol mempunyai rahasia yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun. Itulah penyebab utama ia masuk rumah sakit jiwa ini. Apa rahasia itu?**

**LENGTH : CHAPTERED**

**MAIN CAST :**

**- Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris**

**- Park Chanyeol**

**- Byun Baekhyun (genderswitch)**

**OTHER CAST :**

**- Xi Luhan (genderswitch)**

**- Zhang Yixing a.k.a Lay (genderswitch)**

**- Kim Minseok a.k.a Xiumin (genderswitch)**

**- Kim Jongdae a.k.a Chen**

**RATED : T**

**DESCLAIMER : All cast belong to God. But, this story is mine.**

**WARNING : OOC, TYPO BERTEBARAN, BAHASA ANEH, SEDIKIT MEMBINGUNGKAN.**

**SAY NO TO BASH**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**HAPPY READING :)**

"Apakah kau tidak punya sopan santun?! Siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk? KAU BAHKAN TIDAK MENGETUK PINTU!" Kris berteriak seakan orang yang sedang diajaknya berbicara tidak memiliki telinga.

"Kris, maafkan aku. Aku datang untuk mengantarkan makananmu. Aku sudah mengetuk tadi. Kau yang tidak memberiku jawaban." seorang suster menjawab perkataan Kris dengan tampang semanis mungkin sambil meletakkan nampan makanan di atas meja yang terletak tepat di sebelah kasur Kris. Terlihat dari mimik wajahnya, dia sangat ketakutan dengan seorang pria psycho disebelahnya ini. Sebuah name tag yang terletak di sebelah kanan dadanya menjelaskan bahwa dia bernama Baekhyun. "Cepat makan buburmu ini, sebelum dingin." Sambung Baekhyun. Kali ini senyum di wajah Baekhyun tampak hilang. Matanya membelalak.

"Apa maksudmu berkata begitu?! Apakah aku tidak punya telinga sehingga aku tak bisa mendengar suara ketukanmu?! Apakah aku terlalu bodoh untuk memakan bubur ini setelah dingin?! Aku punya otak. Dan aku tau kapan aku harus memakan bubur ini!" Suara Kris menggema. Teriakannya sungguh membuat telinga merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa. Tangan Kris mengambil mangkuk bubur itu. Dengan tampang tak bersalah, dilemparkannya bubur itu ke wajah Baekhyun. Bukan hanya berlumuran bubur, kepalanya kini berdarah dikarenakan mangkuk yang berbentur sangat keras dengan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku." Baekhyun keluar dari kamar Kris. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan Kris, sehingga bukan masalah kalau keluar dari kamar Kris dengan kepala yang mengeluarkan darah. Semua perawat disini sudah pernah merasakan tamparan Kris. Semua perawat disini juga tau, Kris sangat sensitif. Namun, karena Baekhyun adalah perawat termuda dan yang paling tak berkuasa disini, dialah perawat yang paling sering bertugas di kamar kris dan mendapat hadiah lebam setelahnya.

"Perawat macam apa dia? Bahkan tidak tau bagaimana berbicara yang baik! Seharusnya dia sudah dipecat dari awal aku menamparnya! Kenapa semua perawat disini tak ada yang berpendidikan? SEMUA BODOH!" Kris berteriak lebih kuat. Suaranya terdengar diseluruh lorong lantai ke 3 rumah sakit jiwa ini. Membuat Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mendesah. Kata-kata ini sudah sering dia dengar. Bukan masalah baru lagi.

"Baekhyun, ini. Ganti bajumu. Dan ini plester untuk lukamu" perawat bernama Luhan memberikan baju ganti sekaligus plester kepada Baekhyun. Sebenarnya, Luhan kasihan dengan Baekhyun. Namun mau bagaimana lagi? Luhan tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk mengganti jadwal Baekhyun dengan jadwalnya. Luhan tidak lebih tegar dari Baekhyun. Menurutnya, Baekhyun adalah perawat paling tegar yang pernah ia temui.

"Terima kasih." Baekhyun mengambil baju dan plester itu, kemudian masuk ke ruangan khusus perawat. Sepertinya dia memerlukan banyak waktu untuk membersihkan wajah dan bajunya dari noda bubur ini.

.

"Hm. Bagaimana ini? Kamar di rumah sakit ini sudah penuh. Dan rata-rata kamar sudah diisi dua orang. Sementara, besok akan ada psycho baru yang akan masuk rumah sakit jiwa ini." Kali ini, Kepala perawat bernama Minseok memulai rapat. Tidak ada perawat yang membalas perkataannya. Semua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Bagaimana kalau psycho itu dimasukkan ke kamar Kris saja? Di seluruh rumah sakit ini, hanya Kris yang tidak memiliki teman di kamarnya. Mungkin dia kesepian." Ucapan perawat bernama Lay ini membuat perawat lain terdiam. Mungkin apa yang dipikirkan semua perawat sama dengan apa yang Lay katakan.

"Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin berhasil. Mungkin Kris akan menjadikan anak ini sebagai boneka. Dia akan melakukan kekerasan apapun sesuka hatinya kepada anak ini." Sergah Baekhyun cepat sebelum semua perawat setuju dengan pendapat Lay.

"itu benar. Kalian semua tahu, Kris sama sekali tidak bisa mengontrol diri." Balas Luhan menyetujui pekataan Baekhyun.

"Kali ini kita memiliki dua pilihan. Apakah kalian setuju dengan perkataan Lay, atau setuju dengan tanggapan Baekhyun?" perkataan Minseok dijawab serentak oleh semua perawat. Mereka setuju dengan perkataan Lay. Ini akan menjadi masalah baru untuk Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, karna kau orang yang paling sering bertugas di kamar Kris, tolong berikan Kris pengertian untuk menerima pasien baru ini. Saya tidak mau mengambil resiko, karna ini sudah menjadi keputusan semua perawat." Minseok memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan serius.

"Baiklah." Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas berat. Ia tau ini tugasnya. Dan ia yakin, tugasnya akan lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Membuat seorang psycho yang sensitif berbagi kamar? Keterlaluan.

.

"Bersabarlah. Aku tau semua orang menolak perkataanmu karena mereka tidak ingin repot. Berusaha sebisamu saja" Luhan menyemangati Baekhyun setelah rapat selesai.

"iya. Kau benar. Aku akan berusaha." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum tulus. Ya, diantara semua perawat, Luhan yang paling bisa diajak berteman. Namun, bukan berarti perawat lain membenci Baekhyun. Mereka hanya memberikan tugas berat.

.

"Baekhyun, ini waktunya membersihkan ruangan pasien. Kau ditugaskan dikamar Kris lagi. Aku ada dikamar Jongdae dan temannya. Kita bersebelahan." Luhan memberitahu Baekhyun setelah melihat jadwal yang terdapat di mading kamar perawat.

"ah. Kau beruntung. Jongdae sangat ramah kepada siapapun. Dia hanya tidak bisa mengontrol diri ketika ada yang menyinggung tentang ibunya." Baekhyun terdengar seperti sangat mengenal Jongdae.

"benarkah?" Luhan tidak menyangka Baekhyun mengenal Jongdae. Padahal Baekhyun jarang sekali dijadwalkan di kamar Jongdae.

"ya. Aku suka membaca profil-profil seluruh pasien di rumah sakit ini. Itu membuatku mengenal mereka lebih dekat. Dan apakah kau tau sebab mengapa Kris menjadi sangat sensitif? Itu karna dia melihat adiknya dibunuh didepan matanya. Sangat mengerikan."

"ah, aku bahkan baru tau hal itu. Sudah, ayo kita pergi ke kamar mereka." Luhan berjalan menuju kamar Jongdae. Baekhyun mengikuti Luhan dibelakang.

Baekhyun sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar Kris. Ia menghembuskan nafas berat berulang kali. '_nanti apa yang akan dilakukan Kris? Menamparku? Memukulku dengan tongkat sapu? Atau berteriak meminta aku keluar?' _pikir Baekhyun dalam hati. Tangannya memegang handle pintu, siap membukanya. "Kris, bolehkah aku masuk? Aku ingin membersihkan kamar ini." Baekhyun mengetuk pintu. Suara Baekhyun sedikit bergetar. Dia sudah siap kalau-kalau Kris berteriak dengan suaranya yang sangat menyakitkan telinga itu.

Tidak ada jawaban. '_Kalau aku buka, apakah aku akan mendapat lebam lagi? Ah. Terserah saja. Aku tak peduli.'_ Setelah berpikir begitu, Baekhyun langsung membuka pintu.

Kris terlihat duduk disisi kanan ranjangnya. Ia sedang merenung dan menatap kosong kearah jendela. "maaf mengganggumu Kris. Aku di tugaskan untuk merapikan kamarmu. Ternyata kamarmu masih rapi,ya. Aku hanya akan membersihkan sedikit saja." Baekhyun terdengar memuji. Padahal, kamar itu sangat berantakan. Bekas bubur masih ada disana. Itu berarti tidak ada perawat yang masuk untuk membersihkan.

Kris tetap tak menjawab. Baekhyun mulai mengelap sisa bubur, kemudian merapikan meja. Tidak banyak barang terdapat disana. Hanya sebuah lampu tidur usang yang sudah jarang sekali terpakai.

Belum selesai Baekhyun merapikan meja, Kris mengucapkan kalimat dengat sangat lembut. Baekhyun bahkan tak percaya kalau suara itu suara Kris. "Menurutmu, kapan aku bisa keluar dari tempat menjijikkan ini?" suaranya sangat halus. Ketika mengucapkan hal itu, Kris masih menatap kosong.

"kau ingin cepat-cepat pulang? Mungkin kau bisa pulang, ketika kau sudah menggunakan akal sehatmu untuk berpikir. Bukan hanya dengan otak." Baekhyun melihat ke arah Kris. Ketika dia tenang seperti ini, terlihat sekali ketampanannya.

"apakah aku belum menggunakan akal sehat?" kini Kris melihat ke arah Baekhyun. Pikirannya tidak dalam percakapan. Kris sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ia hanya menjawab perkataan Baekhyun seadanya.

"kau belum, Kris. Kau masih sering membentak seseorang hanya karena kau tidak suka dengan dia. Bukan karena dia melakukan kesalahan." Baekhyun berkata dengan sangat lembut. Ia berbicara sebaik mungkin supaya tidak memancing amarah Kris.

"Begitukah? Berarti selama ini aku salah. Entah mengapa, aku sangat merindukan ibuku. Aku tidak tau mereka ada dimana. Apalagi setelah Sehun meninggal. Mereka pasti sangat terpukul." Oh, Kris kesepian rupanya. Dia tidak memiliki teman untuk mendengarkan ceritanya. Baekhyun merasa kasihan dengan Kris. Perlahan Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Kris. Baekhyun ingin mendengarkan cerita Kris yang merubah Kris menjadi sangat sensitif.

"Ceritakanlah padaku."

"Aku sangat mencintai adikku. Walaupun ibuku menganggapku menjadi seperti anak tiri karena terlalu mengawasinya, aku tetap menyayangi Sehun. Dia sangat baik padaku. Jika ibu membelanya dan menyalahkanku, Sehun selalu berkata 'Kris tidak salah, bu'. Aku sangat menyesal. Waktu itu perampok masuk ke rumahku. Dia berusaha mengambil laptop yang sedang dipakai Sehun. Sehun menolak memberikannya hanya karena di laptop keparat itu terdapat foto liburan kita yang tidak diketahui ayah-ibu. Perampok itu menusuk tepat di organ paling sensitif Sehun. Dan aku melihatnya di balik pintu. Aku sangat bodoh. Aku menyesal tidak membantunya. Sehun mati karena aku!" Kris mengeluarkan emosinya. Semua ini benar-benar menyedihkan. Kris bahkan menjadi sensitif begini karena adiknya. Kris terlalu mencintai Sehun. Bagimana mungkin hal ini terjadi? Rata-rata pasien menjadi psycho karena kekasih atau orangtua mereka. Jarang sekali pasien yang mengalami stres karena saudaranya.

"Kau akan pulang sebentar lagi. Bersabarlah. Biarkan aku membersihkan kamarmu dulu." Baekhyun tak ingin Kris kembali emosi ketika mengingat masa lalunya itu. Sebaiknya sampai disitu saja cerita yang Baekhyun dengar.

"Tidak! Kau keluar saja! Keluar dan tutup mulutmu sebelum lampu ini mengenai kepalamu!" oh tidak. Kris berteriak. Emosi Kris kembali. Emosinya tidak stabil.

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku" memang tidak mudah merawat seorang pasien psycho. Apalagi pasien seperti Kris. Kris sama sekali tidak memiliki rasa kasihan. Yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan hanya keluar dari kamar ini atau jika tidak, akan ada tambahan plester di kepalanya.

Setelah keluar dari kamar Kris, Baekhyun melihat Luhan sudah menunggu di depan pintu kamar Jongdae. Luhan yang melihat Baekhyun langsung berlari menghampiri. "apakah kau terluka? Dia melakukan apa? Ah, apakah dia melemparkan lampu tidur itu? Aku mendengar suara ancamannya tadi." sergah Luhan cepat. Dia sangat Khawatir kalau-kalau Baekhyun mendapat lemparan benda keras lagi.

"Tidak. Tadi dia tenang sekali. Bahkan dia menceritakan masa lalunya. Aku kasihan sekali dengannya. Ternyata dia menjadi stress bukan karena melihat adegan pembunuhan saja, tapi juga karena dia sangat menyayangi adiknya itu. Jadi bisa dibilang, dia terpukul karena kepergian adiknya."

"Bukankah tidak pernah ada pasien yang masuk karena kehilangan adik? Rata-rata manusia, jika kehilangan adik mereka bisa memakluminya dan bersabar. Itu berarti, ada kemungkinan Kris tidak punya oranglain yang mengasihi dia selain adiknya itu."

"Benar. Orangtuanya tidak memerdulikan Kris. Sepertinya, Orangtuanya selalu beranggapan kalau Kris sudah dewasa dan bisa menjalani hidup sendiri. Mereka terlalu memerhatikan Sehun, namun Sehun selalu membela Kris ketika orangtuanya menyalahkan."

"hm.. apakah kau sudah memberitahu Kris kalau besok dia akan memiliki teman baru?" Baekhyun benar-benar lupa dengan ini. Dia terlalu sibuk mendengar cerita Kris.

"Oh tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak ingat dengan hal itu. Bagaimana ini? Aku tak yakin, ketika aku mengantar makan malam nanti dia akan mau mendengarkan perkataanku. Aku yakin dia sudah sangat marah sekarang."

.

Hari ini pasien baru itu datang. Dan Baekhyun lupa memberitahu Kris. Kris akan mengamuk.

"Perawat Minseok, apa latar belakang pasien baru ini?" Baekhyun memulai percakapan dengan Minseok

"Sudah hampir 3 tahun dia hanya merenung di kamarnya. Bahkan tidak makan dan hanya meminum air jika tetangga memberikannya. Dia sudah tidak punya sanak-saudara lagi. Dia tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kris. Dia melihat sendiri dengan matanya adegan pembunuhan." Ah, mirip sekali. Semoga saja Kris bisa terbuka dengannya.

"Kapan dia datang?" Tanya Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah tidak sabar melihatnya. Baekhyun memegang tanggung jawab besar untuk anak ini. Ketika Kris menolak, Baekhyun tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Hari ini, jam 9 nanti"

"Siapa namanya?"

"Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol"

.

Terlihat di pintu utama rumah sakit sudah dipenuhi semua perawat. Mereka semua akan menyambut Chanyeol. Mereka semua menampakkan mimik khawatir sekaligus penasaran '_apakah Chanyeol anak yang baik? Apakah Chanyeol pemberontak? Apakah Chanyeol bisa akrab dengan Kris?'_

'Mobil Chanyeol' sudah datang. Semua Perawat berhenti berbicara. Mobil berhenti setelah sampai di depan pintu utama. Dengan cepat Lay membuka pintu penumpang. Seorang pria yang sangat tampan—walau tak terurus- keluar dari mobil dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Chanyeol orang yang ramah. "Aku Chanyeol. Kenapa banyak sekali orang disini? Katanya ini adalah tempat dimana aku akan disembuhkan, apakah akan menyenangkan tinggal disini?" Semua perawat terdiam. Sepanjang sejarah, tidak ada pasien yang bisa tersenyum ketika keluar dari mobil dan mau memperkenalkan namanya. Bukankah selama 3 tahun dia mengurung diri? Bukankah seharusnya dia membenci semua orang yang ada disitu? Chanyeol sangat berbeda.

"Kami menyambut kedatanganmu. Tentu saja disini sangat menyenangkan." Ketika semua perawat masih terdiam kaku, Luhan-lah yang membalas perkataan Chanyeol. "ayo masuk. Terlebih dahulu, kita akan mengenalkan kamar barumu" lanjut Luhan.

"Ayo. Hei, siapa namamu? Aku ingin diurus dengan perawat ini. Dia cantik" Chanyeol menunjuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menunduk dengan pipi memerah.

"hahaha. Memang dialah yang akan mengurusmu. Dia Baekhyun." Karena Baekhyun tidak menjawab, Luhan yang memberikan jawaban.

Chanyeol diantar ke kamarnya bersama Baekhyun dan Luhan saja. Perawat lain melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka lagi. _'semoga ketika aku membuka pintu Kris tidak mengamuk. Semoga saja dia tidak menolak Chanyeol'_ hanya itu yang Baekhyun pikirkan sepanjang perjalanan menuju lantai 3.

"Chanyeol, di kamar nanti kau akan memiliki teman. Kalian akan berbagi kamar." Luhan berbicara setenang mungkin, takut kalau-kalau Chanyeol marah karena dia tak ingin ada teman sekamar.

"Benarkah?" hanya itu yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Chanyeol terus melihat ke bawah, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuaru.

"kau memikirkan apa Chanyeol?"

"aku membenci tangga. Tadi aku mencoba untuk menghitungnya, tapi aku lupa aku sudah sampai di angka berapa. Aku malas untuk turun lagi dan menghitung ulang. Aku membencinya." Terlalu polos. Mungkin ini alasannya. Dia menjadi polos kembali. Menjadi tidak tahu apa-apa karena terlalu lama mengurung diri.

"oh, baiklah. Hitung saja lain kali. Kau akan sering melewati tangga ini" Luhan lupa sesuatu. Semua pasien harus diperiksa dulu apakah dia berbahaya atau tidak. Jika mereka tidak berbahaya, maka diijinkanb erkeliling rumah sakit. Kalau berbahaya seperti Kris, bahkan membuka pintu saja tidak boleh.

"benarkah?" Chanyeol mengulang kata itu lagi. Sekarang mereka sudah berdiri didepan sebuah pintu. Baekhyun bersiap mengetuk pintu.

"Kris, bolehkah aku masuk? Aku ingin mengenalkan teman baru kepadamu." Baekhyun benar-benar siap mendengar teriakan tidak sopan Kris. Tapi tak ada satu kata balasan yang terdengar. Kris tidak menjawab, tapi dia mendengarnya. Dan mungkin ditangannya sudah memegang lampu tidur. Satu-satunya senjata yang bisa membuat kepala Baekhyun berdarah lagi.

Baekhyun mulai menekan handle pintu. Pintu sudah terbuka lebar. Seketika Luhan dan Baekhyun tak memercayai hal ini. Mereka berdua membelalak dan mulut terbuka lebar. Apa yang mereka lihat?

Kris tersenyum. Senyum yang mungkin belum pernah dilihat siapapun. "Mana orangnya?" ucap Kris selembut mungkin. Apakah ini muka palsu Kris? Apakah dia berlagak manis, padahal nanti dia akan menganiaya Chanyeol?

"Hai! Kau tampan sekali. Aku Chanyeol. Aku akan satu kamar denganmu. Siapa namamu?" belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab perkataan Kris, Chanyeol sudah menyela. Tangan Chanyeol terulur, menandakan kalau dia ingin menjabat tangan Kris. Kris membalas tangan Chanyeol. Ini sungguh keajaiban! Sepertinya ini benar-benar muka palsu Kris. Kris hanya ingin membuat Chanyeol tidak takut dengannya di awal. Atau mungkin…. Kris memang menyukai Chanyeol dan mau berteman dengan Chanyeol?

###### Tekanan Batin Chanyeol (TBC)/END? ######

FF author kemaren males author lanjutin. Ini author buat ff baru yang mungkin SEDIKIT lebih baik dari yang dulu. Maap kalo ceritanya aneh, karna yang buat aja aneh. Maap juga kalau kependekan, karna author bikin ni ff sambil denger lagu EXO+2AM jadi ujungnya agak berantakan -_- maap juga yg nggak ngerti kenapa judul dengan isinya beda banget. Nanti kalian bakal tau *Misterius . Ehem, Fic ini real dari otak author, dan otak author real dari kepala author, dan kepala author real dari Tuhan.

Yang review makasih, yang follow gomawo, yang favorite jeongmal gomawo, yang follow/favorite author diaminkan masuk surga.

Bisa dibilang ini ff pertama, walaupun bukan ff pertama *loh? ff pertama author Cuma sampe chap 1 itupun nggak akan pernah author lanjut lagi. Ehehe ._.v

Menerima keripik *eh kritik dan saran di kotak review. Menerima BASH di kotak amal. Jangan sembunyi :) kasih saran yaa..


	2. Chapter 2

**TITTLE : Because Of…**

**SUMMARY : Kris dan Chanyeol. Keduanya adalah seorang psyco yang hidup bersama di satu rumah sakit jiwa. Kris yang tidak bisa bersahabat dengan siapapun terlihat akrab bersama Chanyeol. Tanpa Kris sadari, Chanyeol mempunyai rahasia yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun. Itulah penyebab utama ia masuk rumah sakit jiwa ini. Apa rahasia itu?**

**LENGTH : CHAPTERED**

**MAIN CAST :**

**- Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris**

**- Park Chanyeol**

**- Byun Baekhyun (genderswitch)**

**OTHER CAST :**

**- Xi Luhan (genderswitch)**

**- Kim Minseok a.k.a Xiumin (genderswitch)**

**RATED : T**

**DESCLAIMER : All cast belong to God. But, this story is mine.**

**WARNING : OOC, TYPO BERTEBARAN, BAHASA ANEH, SEDIKIT MEMBINGUNGKAN.**

**SAY NO TO BASH**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**HAPPY READING :)**

Kamar yang begitu sesak, keadaan sepi, dan udara yang panas membuat membuat Chanyeol merasa tempat ini sama dengan kamarnya yang dulu. Chanyeol suka dengan keadaan yang seperti ini.

Namun, ada satu hal yang mengganjal hatinya. Seorang Kris.

.

Sepanjang malam Chanyeol tidak tidur. Tidak ada raut mengantuk diwajahnya. Ayam sudah berkokok sekitar 2 jam yang lalu dan teman kamarnya -Kris- belum bangun sedari tadi. _'aku bangunkan saja dia. Lebih baik daripada aku harus merenung tidak jelas sendirian disini.' _Pikir Chanyeol sambil berjalan menuju ranjang Kris yang tidak jauh dari ranjangnya.

"Kris, kau tidak mau bangun? Sekarang sudah pagi." Chanyeol memukul halus pundak Kris.

"ah, benarkah? Jam berapa sekarang? Apakah perawat bodoh itu sudah mengantar makanan?" ini jarang sekali terjadi, tapi mengapa Chanyeol bisa membangunkan Kris semudah itu?

"Jam 7. Belum, perawat cantik itu belum datang. Kenapa kau gampang sekali terbangun?" Chanyeol seperti memperbaiki perkataan Kris yang mengucapkan 'perawat bodoh' menjadi 'perawat cantik'.

"Cantik? Kau akan mengubah kata 'cantik' menjadi 'bodoh' di esok hari. Lihat saja." Kris memutar bola matanya. Apakah Chanyeok katarak? Baekhyun tidak cantik sama sekali.

"ah, benarkah? Tapi menurutku, besok dia akan tetap cantik. Apakah dia bodoh? Bodoh seperti apa?" Sepertinya topik pembicaraan ini mengarah pada perawat itu. Entah mengapa, kali ini mereka terlihat seperti bukan psycho.

"Terserah kau saja. Kau tau? Perawat itu sering sekali masuk ke kamar ini. Aku sudah bosan melihatnya. Dulu, meja ini penuh dengan kotak tissue, jam beker, atau apapun. Semua benda itu sudah tidak ada lagi."

"Kemana mereka pergi? Kau buang? Apa hubungannya dengan perawat itu? Oh ya, aku lupa nama perawat itu. Apa kau tau siapa namanya?" Sepertinya Chanyeol suka memberikan pertanyaan kepada Kris.

"Aku hadiahkan semuanya ke kepala Baekhyun." Dengan satu kalimat, pertanyaan Chanyeol terjawab semua.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Jelaskan lagi." Mungkin otak Chanyeol terlalu terbatas untuk berpikir sendiri arti dari kalimat Kris itu.

"Aku lemparkan semua benda itu kepada Baekhyun. Sebenarnya, lampu ini sudah hampir mengenai kepalanya kemarin. Karena kepalanya masih ada plester, aku tidak jadi melakukannya. Aku akan melakukannya kapan-kapan. Ketika dia sudah sembuh." Kris menatap mata Chanyeol dengan tampang tak bersalah.

"Kau tega sekali rupanya. Kenapa waktu itu di kepalanya ada plester? Apakah itu karena kau juga?" Chanyeol tidak menampakkan wajah kasihan. Ini aneh. Bukankah Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun dan berkata bahwa dia hanya ingin dirawat oleh perawat itu? Kenapa Chanyeol tidak marah kepada Kris? Dia malah menanyakan hal yang tidak penting.

"Tentu saja. Aku melemparkan mangkuk bubur waktu itu. Kenapa kau tidak marah denganku? Bukankah kau menyukai Baekhyun?"Kris berkata seolah-olah dia ingin Chanyeol memarahinya.

"Aku ingin memarahimu, tapi aku tidak tau harus berkata apa." Sekali lagi, ini aneh. Tadi dia bisa berbicara dengan Kris seperti dia bukan psycho. Tapi mengapa dia kembali seperti ini? Polos. Atau lebih tepatnya, kembali bodoh.

"Kau tidak bisa diajak mengobrol lama. Sudahlah. Sepertinya sebentar lagi perawat itu datang." Belum selesai Kris mengucapkan kalimatnya, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar mereka.

"Kris, Chanyeol, maaf mengganggu. Sudah bangun belum? Bolehkah aku masuk?" suara perawat terdengar dibalik pintu. Kris yakin ini bukan Baekhyun.

"Dia Baekhyun bukan?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada Kris setelah mendengar suara wanita yang mengetuk tadi.

"Bukan." Kris memjawab sambil kembali berbaring di atas kasurnya dan berpura-pura tertidur. Kris tidak menyadari kalau wajah Chanyeol berubah. Berubah menjadi seperti… entahlah. Wajah pemberontak, mungkin?

Cklek!

Handle pintu ditekan. Itu berarti perawat akan masuk. Chanyeol menatap marah ke arah pintu itu.

"Selamat pagi, Chanyeol. Kau sudah bangun, ya. Ini aku bawakan sarapan. Makan dengan baik." Luhan tidak takut dengan Chanyeol, jadi dia tidak harus kaku. "Kris belum bangun. Nanti tolong suruh dia memakan sarapannya." Luhan melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dia belum menyadari wajah Chanyeol yang memerah menahan marah.

"Kemana Baekhyun?" kalimat yang diucapkan Chanyeol masih lembut. Mungkin Chanyeol masih menahannya.

"Dia bertugas dikamar lain." Luhan dengan santai menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa begitu?! Aku mau dia yang mengurusku! Tidak yang lain!" teriakan Chanyeol memang tidak lebih kuat dari Kris, tapi itu cukup untuk membuat Kris mendadak duduk dengan mata membulat dan mulut terbuka lebar. Kris sungguh tak menyangka Chanyeol bisa menjadi seperti ini.

"kau…" Kris tidak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya. _'Chanyeol kenapa mendadak berbeda?'_ pikir Kris

"C.. Chanyeol.. Baiklah.. tunggu sebentar." Luhan tidak percaya Chanyeol bisa menjadi begitu kasar. Chanyeol berbahaya juga.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih." Chanyeol tersenyum dengan tampang manis kembali. Sekarang Kris berdiri, dengan mulut yang terbuka makin lebar. Bagaimana mungkin? Chanyeol memang pantas masuk rumah sakit jiwa ini. Sangat pantas.

"iya. Sama-sama." Luhan membalas senyum Chanyeol. Yah, sekarang Luhan tau. Chanyeol terlalu depresi, sehingga perubahan emosinya sangat cepat. Ini wajar.

Setelah Luhan keluar untuk memanggil Baekhyun, Chanyeol melirik ke arah Kris yang masih berpose seperti tadi. "hahaha. Kau seperti orang yang baru melihat keajaiban. Apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol mengeluarkan muka polosnya

"Tidak." Kris mengedip-ngedipkan matanya beberapa kali. "Kau.. bisa berubah emosi dengan cepat, dan kembali normal dengan cepat juga." Lanjut Kris. Ia sudah sering melihat orang psycho seperti ini, tapi hanya Chanyeol yang begitu cepat dapat merubah emosinya. Hanya beberapa detik.

"benarkah? Apakah tadi aku memarahi perawat itu? Ah. Aku menyesal. Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Kau tidak tau kau sudah memarahinya? Kenapa kau banyak sekali keanehan? Kau terkadang menjadi anak yang tidak tau apa-apa dan lugu. Terkadang kau bisa menjadi baik, bisa juga menjadi pemberontak. Juga kau tidak sadar kalau kau sudah membentak seseorang. Kau hebat. Semua penyakit yang ada pada pasien di rumah sakit ini ada padamu." Kris tidak menyangka teman sekamarnya ini begitu aneh. Bahkan bisa dibilang, dirinya lebih baik daripada Chanyeol.

.

"Bagaimana? Apakah Chanyeol baik-baik saja? Apakah dia semakin aneh?" Luhan bertanya pada Baekhyun setelah Baekhyun keluar dari kamar Kris dan Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Dia baik-baik saja. Entah mengapa, Kris juga menjadi pendiam. Dia juga tidak berteriak padaku. Sepertinya mereka akrab satu sama lain. Tidak ada masalah dengan mereka. Mereka berdua tidak saling membenci. Aku yakin itu." Baekhyun menjelaskan panjang-lebar.

"kau diapakan oleh Chanyeol?"

"dia menyuruhku menyuapinya. Sepertinya sifat kekanak-kanakan dia kambuh." Baekhyun tersenyum. Menurutnya, Chanyeol sangat menyenangkan.

"oh, jangan tersenyum begitu, Baekhyun. Sepertinya Chanyeol sedikit berbahaya."

"berbahaya? Berbahaya bagaimana maksudmu?" Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Luhan. Bukankah Chanyeol baik kepada siapapun?

"Kau mungkin mengira kalau dia hanya memiliki kelemahan bersifat kekanak-kanakan. Namun, sebenarnya dia memiliki kelemahan lain. Dia bisa berubah emosi dengan cepat. Ketika aku masuk tadi, dia berteriak padaku. Suaranya cukup membuat telingaku sakit, kau tau? Bahkan aku tidak percaya kalau itu Chanyeol. Setelah aku membalas perkataannya, dia kembali berkata dengan lembut, bahkan memberi sedikit senyuman." Luhan menceritakan semua yang dia lihat tadi.

"apakah kau tidak bercanda? Bagaimana mungkin? kalau aku bayangkan, mungkin jaraknya hanya beberapa detik untuk berubah emosi. Atau jangan-jangan... Luhan! Aku bisa menduga sesuatu. Aku pernah membacanya di buku." Baekhyun sedikit berteriak mengucapkannya.

"Apa itu?" Luhan membulatkan matanya. Ia sangat penasaran.

"Tapi aku tak yakin." Baekhyun berpikir ulang dengan bola mata yang diarahkan ke atas.

"Beritahu saja!"

.

"Kris! Makan buburmu ini! Sudah 3 jam dan kau sama sekali tidak menyentuh sendoknya! Kau kenapa?" oke. Chanyeol orang yang berani. Dia sedikit berteriak dengan Kris. Chanyeol belum mengetaui keganasan Kris.

"Aku tidak lapar" pengucapan Kris sangat membuat bulu kuduk berdiri, tapi sepertinya Chanyeol tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Bagaimana kalau aku suapi?" Chanyeol tersenyum. "Aaa…." Chanyeol mengarahkan sesendok bubur ke mulut Kris tanpa menunggu jawaban. Kris secara spontan membuka mulutnya.

"Hei! Masukkan makanan itu ke perutmu! Jangan letakkan di mulut saja!" Chanyeol kembali berteriak. Kris spontan menelan makanannya. Sepertinya Kris melakukan apa yang Chanyeol suruh dengan spontan.

"Kau menuruti apa yang kuperintah. Hahaha. Wajahmu seperti orang idiot, kau tau?" Chanyeol tertawa melihat Kris.

"Sudah. Aku tak mau lagi. Buang saja bubur itu. Aku kenyang." Kris kembali berbaring di kasurnya.

.

Sedari tadi, hati Kris tak berhenti berdegup kencang. Apa penyebabnya? Mungkinkah karena Chanyeol? Chanyeol memang baik, tapi aku merasa ada keganjilan.

"Chanyeol" Kris memanggil Chanyeol yang sedang asyik memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Apa?" Chanyeol memandang Kris, namun sedetik kemudian melanjutkan permainannya bersama jari-jari itu.

"Kau senang tidak masuk rumah sakit ini?" Kris terus memandang Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja. Kamar ini nyaman." Chanyeol tersenyum. "kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" lanjut Chanyeol.

"Apakah kau tidak menyadarinya? Kita terkurung disini. Ah, iya. Apakah kau sudah masuk keruangan gelap yang terletak di ujung lorong?"

"Ruangan gelap? Untuk apa itu?" Chanyeol tak mengerti. Selama ia masuk rumah sakit ini, dia tidak pernah kemana-mana bahkan untuk keluar dari kamar ini saja tidak pernah.

"Kau akan di test disana. Disitu akan memberitahu, sebenarnya kau berbahaya atau tidak. Kalau kau tidak berbahaya, suster tidak terlalu ketat menjagamu dan kau bisa sedikit bebas. Tapi kalau kau berbahaya -seperti aku- kau sangat diperhatikan dan terkurung." Jelas Kris. Kris sangat membenci tempat itu.

"bagaimana cara mereka melakukannya?" Chanyeol tertarik dengan penjelasan Kris.

"Yah, kau hanya diberi beberapa pertanyaan. Kemudian mereka bisa mengetauinya. Mereka bodoh. Bukankah itu tidak akan akurat? Darimana mereka bisa tau?" kris membayangkan ketika ia masuk tempat itu.

"apakah menyeramkan?" Chanyeol mengeluarkan ekspresi takut, namun ia tutupi dengan sebuah senyuman. Senyum itu sudah pasti tidak akan bisa menutupi wajah takut yang sangat jelas terlihat itu.

"Kalau untukku tidak. Tapi kalau untukmu, mungkin menakutkan. Disana kita hanya ditemani kepala suster dan dia selalu menatap lurus ke arah mata kita. Bahkan ia tidak pernah memalingkan wajahnya." Kris menarik ujung bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum menakutkan.

"Aku tidak takut! aku yakin aku tidak berbahaya, dan aku bisa melanjutkan menghitung tangga!" Chanyeol sedikit berteriak. Kris terlihat bingung mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Menghitung tangga?"

"Iya. Diawal aku masuk, aku mencoba menghitung tangga namun gagal. Aku lupa aku sudah sampai diangka berapa. Kemudian suster yang aku bentak tadi berkata aku akan sering melewati tangga itu. Bukankah itu berarti aku tidak berbahaya?" Chanyeol kembali memainkan jarinya. "hey, apakah disini tidak ada mainan?"

"kau bodoh sekali, ya. Apa gunanya kau menghitung tangga? Tentu saja tak ada mainan. Kita sudah dewasa." Kris memutar bola matanya.

"memang tidak ada gunanya, tapi aku penasaran." Jawab Chanyeol

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Ada yang mengetok pintu. "Siapa?" Chanyeol yang mendengar ketukan itu dengan reflek bertanya. Kris hanya diam menatap pintu dengan tatapan kosong. Ia tak peduli siapa yang datang.

"Aku Baekhyun. Bolehkah aku masuk?" terdengar jawaban dari luar kamar. Chanyeol seketika tersenyum dan berdiri. Kris hanya mengeluarkan nafas berat. Apa yang dia lakukan kali ini? Membersihkan kamar? Membosankan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" sergah Kris cepat sebelum Chanyeol yang menjawab. Suara Kris terdengar kasar. Membuat Chanyeol berhenti tersenyum.

"Aku mau berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Bolehkah?" Baekhyun menjawab dari balik pintu dengan sedikit berteriak supaya orang didalam bisa mendengar.

"Tentu saja! masuklah." Kini Chanyeol yang membalas sebelum Kris menolak.

Pintu terbuka dan Baekhyun langsung datang menghampiri Chanyeol. "Chanyeol, ayo ikut aku. Kau akan di test." Ucap Baekhyun tanpa basa-basi.

.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada Minseok. Sudah hampir 1 jam Minseok dan Chanyeol di dalam ruang pemeriksan. Kini Chanyeol sudah kembali ke kamarnya dan Minseok datang kepada Baekhyun untuk menjelaskan hasil dari test tadi.

"Hm.. ini sulit dipercaya, namun Chanyeol berbahaya." Minseok mengeluarkan nafas berat. Ini akan sulit. Pasien sensitif bertambah. "Tapi tak usah khawatir. Dia menyukaimu. Dia akan menurutimu dan bisa dengan cepat dipulihkan. Namun, ada satu keanehan disini." Tambah Minseok sambil melihat kertas hasil pemeriksaan.

"kenapa? apa yang salah?" Baekhyun menatap lurus ke arah Minseok. Jangan-jangan dugaan Baekhyun benar.

"Ada alasan lain. Ada alasan lain dia menjadi psycho. Hasil jawaban Chanyeol berbeda dari pasien lain." Minseok membalas tatapan Baekhyun. Ya, dugaan Baekhyun benar.

"Apakah kau tau alasan itu?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi. Ia sudah tak kaget mendengar pernyataan itu. Ia sudah menduganya.

"Tidak. Dan sepertinya, kita tidak bisa mencari tau sendiri. Ini akan sangat sulit." Minseok menghembuskan nafas berat lagi.

.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kris setelah melihat Chanyeol masuk kembali ke kamarnya dan duduk dikasurnya sendiri. Chanyeol terlihat tenang sekali, seperti tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Yah, aku tak tau. Aku tidak mengingat apapun." Jawab Chanyeol santai.

"yah. Terserah." Kris mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan Chanyeol.

"Entah mengapa, sekarang aku sedikit yakin aku berbahaya" Chanyeol menunduk lesu.

"kenapa begitu?" Kris mendekat, namun tidak menyentuh Chanyeol, apalagi mengelus punggungnya. Itu terlalu romantis, dan menjijikkan.

"sudah aku bilang aku tak tau!" Chanyeol berteriak. Kris sedikit tidak terima, namun ia tahan saja perasaan itu atau akan ada masalah baru.

"Tak bisakah kau berbicara halus? Aku punya dua telinga dan tidak ada yang rusak, jadi ketika kau berbisik pun aku bisa mendengar. Tak perlu berteriak." Kris memutar bola matanya.

"Maafkan aku, Kris." Chanyeol menatap mata Kris.

"Lupakan. Tak perlu minta maaf. Bahkan kau tidak tau apa yang kau teriakkan padaku tadi." Kris menatap kosong ke arah jendela. _'aku merasa seperti aku pernah melihat Chanyeol sebelumnya. Itu seperti.. kenangan burukku. Tapi, kenangan apa itu? Aku tak ingat. Oh lupakan. Ini belum tentu benar.'_

**###### Tekanan Batin Chanyeol (TBC)/END? ######**

Fic ini real dari otak author, dan otak author real dari kepala author, dan kepala author real dari Tuhan.

Yang review makasih, yang follow gomawo, yang favorite jeongmal gomawo, yang follow/favorite author diaminkan masuk surga.

Oke. Author mau konfirmasi/? Kalo sebenernya author ini "Author pemula". Author juga nggak tau apa-apa tentang psikologi dan sok-sokan buat Fic beginian. Semua ini hanya karangan author belaka. Jadi kalo nggak nyambung itu WAJAR. Maap kalo pendek (banget) maap juga kalo kebanyakan enter (banget) dan maap juga kalo TYPO bertebaran. Maap kalo update lama (walaupun nggak ada yang nunggu ni ff diupdate). Maap juga kalo chapter ini mengecewakan karna author juga kecewa dengan ni ff/?

Sebenernya ni FF nggak ada yang follow (tragis) tapi author lanjut aja. Idenya sayang kalo dibiarin gitu aja. Oh ya, nanti ni fic nggak bakal lewat dari 5 chapter karna author males banget lanjutinnya. Mungkin sekitar 4-5 deh.

Author udah ganti tittle dan summary 3 kali karna ngerasa nggak cocok. Maklum lah, author labil/?

Menerima keripik *eh kritik dan saran di kotak review. Menerima BASH di kotak amal.

*****Balasan Review. Boleh Di Skip*****

Eni Indah : Sehun meninggal buat alasan Kris psycho aja, biar ceritanya nyambung. Kalo Kris tiba-tiba gila kan nggak mungkin..? hehehe. Iya Kris abis author kasi obat bius.

Ryuta-Chan : maaf, author balasnya disini aja ya.. oke. Author udah lanjut nih..

ByunnieKou : Pairnya? Hmm.. author sendiri nggak yakin.. Krisyeol Baekyeol maybe? Makasih pujiannya. Author senyum-senyum sendiri nih.

Guest : Idenya sama? Serius? Wah mian ya.. Ini udah author update.

Kim Jong DaeBak : author balas disini aja ya.. ini karangan singkatnya lucu banget XD mereka nggak bunuh-bunuhan kok.. tenang aja..

**MAKASIH UNTUK REVIEWNYA.**


	3. Chapter 3

**TITTLE : Because Of…**

**SUMMARY : Kris dan Chanyeol. Keduanya adalah seorang psyco yang hidup bersama di satu rumah sakit jiwa. Kris yang tidak bisa bersahabat dengan siapapun terlihat akrab bersama Chanyeol. Tanpa Kris sadari, Chanyeol mempunyai rahasia yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun. Itulah penyebab utama ia masuk rumah sakit jiwa ini. Apa rahasia itu?**

**LENGTH : CHAPTERED**

**MAIN CAST :**

**- Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris**

**- Park Chanyeol**

**- Byun Baekhyun (genderswitch)**

**OTHER CAST :**

**- Xi Luhan (genderswitch)**

**- Kim Minseok a.k.a Xiumin (genderswitch)**

**- Kim Jongdae a.k.a Chen**

**- Kim Junmyeon a.k.a Suho**

**- Oh Sehun**

**RATED : T**

**DESCLAIMER : All cast belong to God. But, this story is mine.**

**WARNING : OOC, TYPO BERTEBARAN, BAHASA ANEH, SEDIKIT MEMBINGUNGKAN.**

**SAY NO TO BASH**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**HAPPY READING :)**

"Chanyeol, aku harus memberi tau sesuatu padamu." Di depan Baekhyun terduduk dua namja tampan dan tinggi sedang menatap bingung ke arahnya. Baekhyun menatap serius kearah Chanyeol seolah-olah mengabaikan Kris yang duduk disebelah Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak suka mengatakan ini, tapi ia harus mengatakannya.

"Apa itu?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. Sepertinya sesuatu yang buruk akan diucapkan Baekhyun.

"hm.. aku tidak suka mengatakan ini sebenarnya. Tapi kalian harus dipisahkan." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. "Tidak mungkin untuk satu kamar terdapat dua pasien yang sensitif. Itu akan sangat menyulitkan dan berbahaya. Chanyeol akan dipindahkan ke kamar Jongdae, dan teman kamar Jongdae -Suho- akan pindah ke kamar ini." Tambah Baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali menunduk menatap lantai yang sangat berdebu. Sudah beberapa hari ia tidak menyapu kamar ini, karena jadwalnya bukan disini dan mungkin ada perawat yang tidak melaksanakan tugasnya karena takut dengan dua pasien sensitif ini. Tentu saja semua gossip buruk di dapatkan Chanyeol dengan cepat.

"Ah, begitu. Ya sudah, aku…" Belum selesai Chanyeol membalas perkataan Baekhyun, Kris menyela ucapan Chanyeol dengan suara lantangnya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Apa salahnya? Apa yang berbahaya? Pindahkan dia atau aku akan membunuh orang yang akan menggantikannya!" Wajah Kris memerah menahan amarah yang belum sepenuhnya keluar. Chanyeol hanya melihat ke arah Kris dengan tatapan kosong. Baekhyun melongo dengan wajah tak percaya. _'Kris kenapa? Bahkan dia tidak mau jauh dari Chanyeol. Apa ini? Pernahkah Kris begini dalam hidupnya? Bukankah Kris orang yang tak peduli dengan siapapun?'_ Baekhyun bertanya dalam hati. Sungguh ini sangat aneh. Sangat diluar perkiraan. Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol yang tak akan bisa meninggalkan Kris. Ternyata salah.

"Hmm.. Kris, baiklah. Aku akan mempertimbangkan ini lagi. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan kata-kataku tadi. Maafkan aku." Baekhyun keluar kamar dengan perasaan campur aduk. Gelisah, bingung, kaget, dan tidak tau mau melakukan apa.

.

"Luhan, aku tak tau harus bagaimana lagi. Mereka tak bisa dipisahkan." Baekhyun menatap lesu Luhan yang sedari tadi sedang sibuk menyapu lantai ruang perawat. Mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Baekhyun, Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dengan bingung.

"Kenapa? Bagaimana bisa?" Luhan sama sekali tak terpikir kalau mereka berdua tak dapat dipisahkan. Bahkan Luhan berpikir akan susah mempersatukan mereka. Kenapa lagi ini? Ah. Psycho bodoh itu memang tak dapat di perkirakan. "Apakah Chanyeol terlalu menyukai anak laki-laki kasar itu?" Luhan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tidak. Justru sebaliknya. Kris yang tidak mau Chanyeol pergi. Bahkan Chanyeol menerima perkataanku, namun Kris menyela dan mengamuk berkata bahwa kalau Chanyeol pindah, orang yang menggantikan Chanyeol akan dibunuh. Ah, Luhan. Aku sungguh tak sanggup dengan manusia itu." Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Hmm.. ini keajaiban. Kalau memang begitu, kenapa harus khawatir? Itu berarti mereka tidak akan saling menyakiti kan? Apalagi kalau Kris yang tidak ingin Chanyeol pergi. Aku yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja." pendapat Kris ada benarnya juga, namun Baekhyun tetap saja gelisah dan memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain.

"Itu memang benar. Tapi, aku takut kalau terus begini, mereka akan berontak bersamaan. Jika mereka menyusun rencana di dalam sana, kita tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dua orang psycho –apalagi psycho sensitif- akan sangat sulit dilawan. Mereka tidak segan-segan membunuh, kau tau?" Baekhyun yang memikirkan kalimatnya sendiri saja merinding, apalagi Luhan?

"Tenang saja. itukan hanya pendapatmu. Tidak mungkin terjadi. Percaya saja padaku."

.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau aku pindah ke kamar lain?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol tepat pada sasaran. Kris yang mendapat pertanyaan Chanyeol hanya gelagapan tak tau mau berbicara apa.

"hmm.. bukan begitu. Beberapa hari yang lalu, kau yang bilang sendiri. Kau suka dengan kamar ini. aku ingin membelamu supaya terus disini. Apakah aku salah?" Kris membuat alasan yang cukup masuk akal. Yah, setidaknya psycho parah seperti Chanyeol akan percaya dengan mudah perkataan seperti itu.

"Oh, kau benar." Chanyeol menatap kosong melihat ke celah-celah dinding yang retak. Sepertinya rumah sakit ini sudah lama sekali dibangun. "Sudah berapa lama kau tinggal disini?" Chanyeol membuka percakapan baru.

"Sekitar 3 tahun. Semenjak adikku meninggal." Chanyeol menatap mata Kris dengan pandangan prihatin. Yah, walaupun Chanyeol tidak tahu rasa sedih yang dialami Kris seperti apa, tapi ia tau bagaimana cara 'berwajah prihatin'.

"Begitukah? Kemudian, mengapa kau menjadi tinggal disini?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya kepada Kris dengan tampang polosnya.

"Setelah adikku meninggal, orangtuaku tak menganggapku anak mereka lagi karena mereka mengira aku yang membunuhnya. Aku menjadi stress dan tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan di dunia ini. Satu-satunya alasan aku hidup hanya karena dia. Namun dia tega meninggalkanku di dunia keparat ini. Dan aku berjanji, jika aku bertemu dengan pembunuh adikku, aku akan mencabik-cabik tubuhnya!" di kalimat terakhir Kris mengeluarkan seluruh emosinya. Wajahnya merah dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Dia sangat merindukan Sehun, satu-satunya manusia yang menyayanginya.

"kenapa kau begitu? Kau seharusnya dengan mudah melupakan adikmu itu. Dia akan bahagia kalau kau melupakannya." Chanyeol berkata seolah-olah pernah merasakan sakit yang sama.

"Aku juga ingin melupakannya, tapi aku tidak bisa. Sudahlah, lupakan saja." Selama ini, Kris sangat membenci nasihat. Namun ketika Chanyeol yang memberikannya nasihat, dia berpikir bahwa semua yang dikatakan Chanyeol benar dan tidak salah. "kalau kau? Apa alasanmu masuk rumah sakit ini?" Tanya Kris.

"Entahlah. Aku ingat, dari kamarku yang dulu aku diikat dan dimasukkan ke mobil. Kemudian setelah diperjalanan, semua ikatan yang ada di tubuhku dilepas. Mereka memberikan makanan-makanan enak padaku. Tentu saja aku senang! Sudah 3 tahun aku tersiksa karena jarang sekali mendapat makan, dan minum hanya jika tetanggaku berbaik hati." Chanyeol menarik napas siap melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku berpikir aku akan diantar ke tempat luar biasa dimana aku akan bahagia, dan ternyata benar. Aku ditempatkan disini. Di awal, aku tidak tau aku akan di apakan, dan seorang pria di dalam mobil berkata bahwa aku akan disembuhkan. Aku bahkan tidak tau aku sakit apa sehingga harus disembuhkan." Chanyeol menjelaskan panjang lebar dengan wajah antusias sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya. Terlihat sekali ia sangat bersemangat menjelaskannya.

"Bukankah itu pemaksaan?" Kris tak mengerti. Mengapa Chanyeol sampai harus diikat? Kris bahkan sama sekali tidak diikat, padahal Kris sangat memberontak saat itu.

"benarkah? Ah, ya sudahlah. Aku maafkan mereka." Chanyeol tersenyum. Senyum yang membuat Kris ikut tersenyum.

"Kau bodoh, Chanyeol." Kris masih tetap memasang senyumnya. "Aku menyukaimu."

.

Sepanjang malam, Kris hanya merenung sambil berbaring dikasurnya. Ia menyesali perkatannya yang sangat spontan itu. Apakah perkatan itu benar-benar dari hatinya? Ia tidak yakin. Namun, kalau itu bukan dari hatinya, dari mana asalnya?

'_apa maksudnya itu? Kau menyukai wajahku? Ah, memang aku tampan, tapi lebih tampan kau, Kris.' _Balasan Chanyeol terus terbayang oleh Kris. Iya bingung. Haruskah ia senang atau sedih karena balasan Chanyeol yang sangat bodoh ini.

Wajah Chanyeol sangat familiar diotaknya. Sangat familiar. Namun Kris tidak tahu dimana dan kapan ia pernah bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Yah, bisa dibilang _déjà vu_. Sebesar apapun usahanya untuk mengingat, tidak satupun petunjuk yang bisa dia dapatkan. Sebenarnya Kris sangat penasaran, ia ingin bertanya pada Chanyeol, namun apa yang akan di tanyanya? Bukankah Chanyeol memiliki otak yang lamban?

"Kris, kau sudah tidur?" tiba-tiba saja kamar terisi oleh suara Chanyeol. Kris ingin membalas pertanyaan temannya itu. Namun, kalimat Chanyeol ternyata berlanjut.

"Kau sudah tidur ya. Hm.. sebenarnya aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu. Sesuatu yang bahkan hanya aku yang tau. Aku tak memberitahumu karena aku tak tahu harus memulai dari mana." Chanyeol berhenti berbicara. Terdengar isakan. Chanyeol menangis. Tangisan yang sama sekali Kris tidak ketahui alasannya. Dia tak suka mendengar tangisan Chanyeol. Chanyeol sebenarnya kenapa? Ingin sekali Kris menanyakan hal itu. Tapi dia harus berpura-pura pura tertidur dan Chanyeol pasti akan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Suara isakan terhenti. Sepertinya Chanyeol akan memulai kalimatnya. Kris menutup matanya dan berpura-pura sehebat mungkin supaya Chanyeol tidak menyadari kalau dia masih terbangun. "Kris, sebenarnya aku tau kenapa aku masuk rumah sakit ini. Dan mungkin alasanku ini berbeda dari apa yang mereka semua ketahui. Yah, perawat itu mengira aku masuk rumah sakit ini karena aku melihat adegan pembunuhan mengerikan di depan mataku. Itu benar, dan ada alasan lain. Aku..."

.

"Baekhyun, bagaimana kalau kita langsung tanyakan saja pada Chanyeol tentang hal ini? Aku takut kalau dibiarkan terlalu lama, masalah ini semakin rumit. Aku tidak suka kalau kita harus terus mengada-ada." Minseok berbicara serius dengan Baekhyun.

"hm.. tapi menurutku, dia akan sangat sulit mengaku karena dia pikir kita tak perlu mengetahuinya."

"Baekhyun, kita tak punya cara lain. Sama sekali tak ada. Semua info sudah tertutup untuk masalah ini. Sepertinya Chanyeol sangat menutupinya dan hanya dia yang tau." Minseok menatap baekhyun tepat di manik matanya.

"Begitukah? Ya sudahlah. Lakukan saja sekarang." Baekhyun sedikit tidak yakin, namun memang hal ini harus dilakukan.

"Bawa dia ke ruang pemeriksaan." Minseok dengan cepat membalas perkataan Baekhyun.

"Kulihat dia sedikit takut dengan ruang pemeriksaan, aku akan bawa Chanyeol ke ruang perawat. Tolong kosongkan ruangan perawat dan aku harap hanya ada aku, Chanyeol, dan kau didalamnya." Baekhyun mengucapkannya seperti itu adalah keputusan terakhir dan tidak boleh ada komentar lain.

"Baiklah. Terserah padamu." Minseok membalas perkataan Baekhyun. Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamar Kris dan Chanyeol.

"Bolehkah aku masuk?" Baekhyun sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar mereka. Baekhyun mengetuk pintu dan tangannya siap menekan handle.

"Masuk saja." Chanyeol yang membalas perkataan Baekhyun. Baekhyun masuk dan mendadak ia merasa ada yang aneh. _'Jarang sekali mereka saling sibuk sendiri. Selama ini setiap aku membuka pintu, mereka selalu duduk berdekatan seperti sedang mengobrol. Mungkin mereka sedang ada masalah.'_ Pikir Baekhyun.

"Ayo, Chanyeol. Ikut aku. Kau akan menemui kepala perawat." Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol.

"Untuk apa?" Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun.

"Lihat saja nanti. Ehm, kenapa matamu bengkak, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun membalas menatap mata Chanyeol, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke Kris. "Apakah karena Kris? Apakah Kris membuatmu menangis?" Kris yang mendengar kalimat itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari atap kamar dan menatap tajam mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak takut kali ini, entah apa alasannya.

"Tidak. Mataku terkena debu. Kamar ini banyak sekali debu sehingga mataku menjadi bengkak." Baekhyun mendengar jawaban Chanyeol dan menganggukkan kepala.

"oh, begitu. Ya sudah, ayo kita pergi." Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol menuju ruangan perawat. Jaraknya memang tidak jauh, tidak memakan waktu banyak untuk sampai di ruang perawat.

Tidak terasa, mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu ruang perawat. Sepertinya Minseok sudah membersihkan ruangan ini dengan baik. Baekhyun membuka pintu dan terlihatlah di ruangan yang serba putih itu seorang Minseok terduduk dengan mata menatap kosong seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hai, Chanyeol. Kau masih mengingatku, kan? Ayo, duduk." Minseok menunjuk kursi di depannya. Chanyeol yang mengerti kalimat itu ditujukan padanya langsung duduk di kursi yang telah ditunjuk Minseok tadi.

"Baekhyun, ayo duduk disebelahku. Sini." Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak mengikuti arah tarikan tangan itu. Dia tetap berdiri di tempat.

"Bagaimana caranya aku duduk? Tidak ada kursi lagi disini." Baekhyun mengerutkan kening. Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar perkataan Baekhyun itu. Sepertinya kali ini Minseok di abaikan.

"Aku juga tau kalau tak ada kursi lagi disini. Maksudku, kita berbagi tempat duduk saja. Kursi ini lumayan besar. Aku kasian kalau kau berdiri terus." Maksud Chanyeol 'kursi ini lumayan besar' sangat tidak bisa dipercaya. Itu hanya kursi kecil yang sangat pas untuk dipakai satu orang. Chanyeol kembali menarik lengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak, dan terjadilah hal romantis yang sangat menyakitkan mata Minseok. Mereka berdua duduk di satu kursi kecil itu. Baekhyun ingin berdiri, namun Chanyeol tidak memperbolehkannya dan memaksa Baekhyun tetap duduk.

"Chanyeol, tak perlu melakukan itu. Aku akan ambilkan kursi lagi untuk Baekhyun. Bukankah sangat sempit?" Minseok yang sedari tadi tak dihiraukan mulai mengucapkan kalimat yang membuatnya ditatap sinis oleh Chanyeol.

"Darimana kau tau kalau ini sempit? Tidak! Ini tidak sempit. Biarkan saja dia duduk disini. Apa yang kau mau bicarakan padaku? Cepat beritahu aku. Tak perlu berbasa-basi." Baekhyun hanya diam. Saat ini waktunya Minseok yang berbicara pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya menemani Chanyeol supaya dia tidak terlalu tegang. Dan kalian tau? Pinggang Baekhyun sakit sekali harus duduk sesempit ini. Sepertinya lebih baik kalau dia berdiri.

"Chanyeol, apakah kau senang tinggal disini?" Tanya Minseok mencairkan emosi Chanyeol yang sepertinya sudah diujung. Mungkin tadi Chanyeol menyuruh untuk tidak berbasa-basi, tapi itu tidak akan mungkin. Kalau Minseok terlalu _to the point_, yang ada Chanyeol langsung menolak tanpa pikir panjang.

"Tentu saja. Ada Kris dan Baekhyun, itu yang membuatku senang tinggal disini." Ucap Chanyeol sambil membuat lekukan kecil di bibirnya. Senyuman.

"Begitukah? Kemudian, apakah Kris baik padamu?" Minseok masih belum mengeluarkan inti percakapannya, masih berbasa-basi.

"Iya, dia cukup baik. Aku suka cara dia berbicara yang seperti tidak memperdulikan orang lain. Tapi, kenapa dia suka menyakiti orang lain, tapi denganku tidak?" Chanyeol berbicara sendiri.

"Sepertinya dia menyukaimu dalam arti sebenarnya." Minseok tersenyum tulus kali ini.

"Apa maksudmu 'menyukaimu dalam arti sebenarnya'? aku tak mengerti." Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hm.. seperti merasa ada yang hilang ketika kau pergi, merasa ada yang berubah ketika kau tak menyapanya, ikut merasakan sakit ketika kau disakiti, dan setiap hari selalu memikirkanmu. Seperti itulah." Chanyeol terdiam. Jadi.. apakah maksud Kris kemarin itu seperti ini? Chanyeol menyesal. Kenapa ia begitu bodoh? Kenapa Kris menyukainya?

"oh begitu." Hanya itu yang bisa Chanyeol ucapkan. Tatapan matanya benar-benar kosong.

"Chanyeol, apakah kau tau alasan kau masuk rumah sakit ini?" Minseok mulai mengganti topik pembicaraannya.

"maksudmu?" Chanyeol kembali tak mengerti, lebih tepatnya berpura-pura tak mengerti.

"Kami mengira bahwa kau menjadi depresi karena melihat adegan pembunuhan. Namun, sepertinya kami salah. Jawaban hasil test-mu benar-benar berbeda dari pasien yang melihat adegan pembunuhan juga, contohnya Kris. Jawabanmu dengan Kris benar-benar berbeda."

"begitukah?" Chanyeol menjawab asal saja. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak berharap Minseok melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tolong beritahu kami, alasan lain itu apa." Minseok menatap serius kali ini. Mata Minseok benar-benar tertuju ke mata Chanyeol.

"Aku tak mengerti." Chanyeol bangkit berdiri, mencoba keluar dari ruangan ini. Baekhyun dengan cepat menahan tangan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol tolong jelaskan kepada kami. Ini sangat kami butuhkan, Chanyeol." Minseok memaksa Chanyeol untuk mengatakannya. Benar-benar memaksa.

"AKU TIDAK MAU!" kalimat ini cukup membuat kedua perawat terdiam dengan tampang menyerah. Benar kata Baekhyun, ini akan sulit sekali.

"Chanyeol, tenanglah. Biarkan aku bicara dulu. Kalau kau tidak mau menjelaskan ini, aku tak akan merawatmu lagi." Baekhyun menarik napas, kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya. "kalau kau melihat adegan pembunuhan, seseorang yang dibunuh itu diapakan oleh pembunuh?"

"Ditusuk saja." Chanyeol menjawab seadanya, tidak mungkin dia menolak menjawab. Ia akan kehilangan Baekhyun kalau ia tidak menjawab.

"Apa kau mengenal salah satu diantara mereka?" Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya. Sebenarnya, dia sudah banyak menduga-duga. Semoga saja salah satu dugaannya benar.

"Aku mengenal pembunuhnya." Chanyeol menutup matanya. Membayangkan kembali saat-saat itu. Saat ketika ia melihat begitu banyak darah di lantai. Saat ketika melihat sebilah pisau menancap di tubuh seseorang. Saat ketika dia melihat seseorang yang tak bernyawa tepat di depannya.

"Siapa dia?" Baekhyun menurunkan nada bicaranya. Dugaannya hampir mendekati jawaban Chanyeol.

"Dia.. Chanyeol. Aku sendiri."

**###### Tekanan Batin Chanyeol (TBC)/END? ######**

Fic ini real dari otak author, dan otak author real dari kepala author, dan kepala author real dari Tuhan.

Yang review makasih, yang follow gomawo, yang favorite jeongmal gomawo, yang follow/favorite author diaminkan masuk surga.

Yuhu.. pasti kalian udah pada tau ya endingnya gimana.. Author banyak banget ngasi kode sih. Sebelumnya Author mau konfirmasi lagi/?

Author ini masih kelas 2 SMP. Jadi tingkat imajinasi author masih rendah banget (apaan sih). Ini ff emang pendek banget ya, setiap Chapter rata2 Cuma 2k word.. itu diakibatkan karena author yang tidak bisa mengembangkan kalimat ketika menulis suatu fanfiction /plak. Maap kalo typo lagi typo lagi typo lagi. Manusia tidak ada yang sempurna/?

Maap kalo Chapter ini Chapter terjelek sepanjang masa. Kalimatnya juga berantakan banget. Oh ya, **FANFICTION INI SELESAI DI CHAPTER DEPAN :)**

Udah ah, Author lagi malas nyampah disini. Chap depan aja deh. Maaf untuk yang review, author nggak bisa bales. Mungkin kapan-kapan/?

Menerima keripik *eh kritik dan saran di kotak review. Menerima BASH di kotak amal.

**MAKASIH UNTUK REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE NYA :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**TITTLE : Because Of…**

**SUMMARY : Kris dan Chanyeol. Keduanya adalah seorang psyco yang hidup bersama di satu rumah sakit jiwa. Kris yang tidak bisa bersahabat dengan siapapun terlihat akrab bersama Chanyeol. Tanpa Kris sadari, Chanyeol mempunyai rahasia yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun. Itulah penyebab utama ia masuk rumah sakit jiwa ini. Apa rahasia itu?**

**LENGTH : CHAPTERED**

**MAIN CAST :**

**- Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris**

**- Park Chanyeol**

**- Byun Baekhyun (genderswitch)**

**OTHER CAST :**

**- Xi Luhan (genderswitch)**

**- Kim Minseok a.k.a Xiumin (genderswitch)**

**- Kim Jongdae a.k.a Chen**

**- Kim Junmyeon a.k.a Suho**

**- Oh Sehun**

**- Zhang Yi Xing a.k.a Lay (genderswitch)**

**RATED : T**

**DESCLAIMER : All cast belong to God. But, this story is mine.**

**WARNING : OOC, TYPO BERTEBARAN, BAHASA ANEH, SEDIKIT MEMBINGUNGKAN.**

**SAY NO TO BASH**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**HAPPY READING :)**

"K.. Kau.. pembunuh?" Minseok terkejut mendengar apa yang baru saja Chanyeol katakan. Namun, Baekhyun hanya diam dan menatap lurus ke mata Chanyeol. Baekhyun sepertinya tidak terlalu terkejut. Apakah dugaan Baekhyun benar?

"Iya. Aku pembunuh." Chanyeol berdiri dari tempat duduk yang sempit –karena harus berbagi dengan Baekhyun- itu dan mencoba keluar dari ruangan yang sangat menjijikkan ini. Selesai sudah semuanya. Bagaimana mungkin dia membocorkan rahasia terbesar dalam hidupnya hanya untuk perempuan semacam Baekhyun?

Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol berdiri langsung mengikutinya di belakang. Baekhyun tau kemana arah Chanyeol akan pergi. Ke kamarnya. Tidak ada tempat lain disini yang Chanyeol ketahui. Sebenarnya maksud Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol hanya untuk membukakan pintu kamarnya karena sudah pasti Chanyeol tidak mempunyai kunci, tapi ternyata Chanyeol membuka percakapan. "Aku memang bodoh sekali. Kau tau tidak? Itu adalah rahasia terbesarku. Mungkin di dunia ini hanya kau dan perempuan itu yang tau. Aku menyesal memberitahumu. Sangat menyesal. Kau tau aku menyukaimu, dan kau memanfatkan itu. Aku tidak suka hal itu." Chanyeol tidak melirik ke arah Baekhyun sedikitpun. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang memerah dan tangannya yang terkepal, dia sedang menahan emosi.

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeol. Memang aku terlalu berlebihan tadi. Namun, sebesar apapun rahasia itu, setidaknya kau harus membaginya dengan seseorang supaya dia mengerti keadaanmu." Baekhyun tetap berjalan di belakang Chanyeol sambil menunduk lemas.

"Aku ingin sekali memarahimu saat ini. Tapi, sudahlah. Lupakan saja. Aku memafkanmu." Chanyeol membalikkan badannya, kemudian tersenyum kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tidak memiliki persiapan apapun hanya tersenyum tipis membalas senyuman lebar itu.

"Terima kasih." Mereka sudah sampai di depan kamar Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengeluarkan kunci dari sakunya, kemudian membuka lebar pintu. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Chanyeol masuk ke kamarnya dan dengan cepat Baekhyun menutup kembali pintu itu.

.

"Kris, jelaskan padaku. Kenapa kau tidak menyapaku ketika kau bangun tidur? Kenapa kau tidak melihat ke arahku ketika aku kembali ke kamar ini? Dan kenapa kau tidak menanyakan apapun kepadaku? Bukankah kau selalu penasaran?" Setelah Chanyeol masuk kembali ke kamarnya, dia langsung menyerbu Kris dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Apakah aku harus selalu melakukan itu? Kau bukan siapa-siapaku." Kris membalas seadanya.

"Benarkah? Bukankah kau menyukaiku?" Chanyeol menarik sebelah ujung bibirnya, menampakkan sebuah senyuman sinis. Kris membalas senyuman itu, dia menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang tak kalah sinis.

"Ya, benar. Aku menyukaimu, tapi aku tak menyangka kau seorang pembunuh." Chanyeol tak percaya kalau ternyata Kris mengetahui ini juga. Bagaimana Kris bisa tau? "Kau memang bodoh, Chanyeol. Kau belum memastikan aku sudah tidur atau belum. Aku mendengar semua apa yang kau katakan kemarin malam. Termasuk kalimat 'Aku seorang pembunuh' yang kau ucapkan dengan gemetar karena kau menahan air mata." Kris melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kau benar. Aku bodoh." Chanyeol tersenyum. Kris sudah tau, dan itu bagus. Chanyeol tak menyesal.

"Chanyeol, ceritakan padaku." Kris membalas senyuman Chanyeol. Aneh.

"Entahlah, semua seperti mimpi. Yang aku ingat, waktu itu aku sedang bermabuk-mabukan dengan temanku. Setelah selesai minum, teman-temanku pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Mungkin karena aku terlalu banyak minum, aku merasakan pusing. Aku merasa sesuatu menguasai tubuhku. Aku berjalan tak tentu arah, kemudian aku masuk ke rumah seseorang. Aku tak menyadari kalau aku sedang menggenggam pisau. Kemudian, semua gelap, mataku seperti tidak berfungsi." Chanyeol menarik nafas. "Tak lama setelah itu, mataku kembali dapat melihat dan ternyata aku sudah membunuh seseorang. Terlihat dari sebuah pisau yang menancap di tubuhnya, tanganku yang penuh darah, dan banyak bercak darah di lantai. Saat itu juga aku berlari keluar tak tentu arah. Ingatan itu terus menggangguku. Selama bertahun-tahun aku mencoba meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku tak bersalah, namun otakku terus memaksaku untuk mengingat kejadian itu." Chanyeol menatap kosong. Semua kenangan buruk itu terekam di otaknya. Benar-benar kenangan yang membuat hidupnya berantakan.

"Begitukah?" Kris hanya membalas perkataan panjang-lebar Chanyeol dengan satu kata –yang aku yakin- sangat menjengkelkan. Wajah Kris begitu tenang saat mendengarkan cerita Chanyeol.

"Tak bisakah kau mengucapkan lebih banyak kata? Berbicaralah, sebelum pemerintah menetapkan kalau berbicara itu dilarang." Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. Benar-benar tak berguna ia menjelaskan panjang lebar. Chanyeol pikir Kris akan mengomentari banyak hal, ternyata tidak.

"Bibirku akan kering kalau berbicara denganmu." Kris mengalihkan tatapannya menuju jendela. Entah mengapa, kebohongannya ini sungguh melelahkan. Kebohongan. Ya, kebohongan Kris selama ini.

"Terserah." Chanyeol berbaring di kasurnya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari sesuatu yang telah ditutupi Kris selama ini. Sesuatu yang bahkan lebih tidak masuk akal dibandingkan masa lalunya. Sebuah tipuan yang bahkan tidak ada seorangpun yang menyadarinya. Kebohongan yang ditutupinya dengan sempurna, seperti tak ada celah untuk bisa diketahui.

.

"Dugaanku benar." Baekhyun kembali ke ruang perawat setelah mengantar Chanyeol ke kamarnya. Dia berbicara dengan Minseok yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. 'Chanyeol seorang pembunuh' kalimat itu seperti berputar-putar di pikiran Minseok.

"Apa dugaanmu?" Minseok menatap mata Baekhyun

"Aku berpikiran kalau Chanyeol itu seorang pembunuh. Memang semua kekurangan yang Chanyeol miliki mengarah ke dugaan tersebut. Namun, aku baru menyadari sekarang, kalau.." Baekhyun menggantung kalimatnya.

"Lanjutkan kalimatmu." Minseok penasaran dengan apa yang akan Baekhyun katakan.

"Kris. Entah mengapa aku tidak yakin dengannya. Aku juga merasa ada yang salah denganku. Aku merasa seperti.. entahlah. Aku tidak tau harus menjelaskan bagaimana perasaanku. Ini benar-benar aneh." Baekhyun menceritakan hal yang membuat Minseok terheran-heran. Apa maksudnya?

"Bagaimana kau bisa merasakan itu?" Minseok ingin mengetahui lebih dalam tentang ini.

"Ah, aku benar-benar tak tau. Sebenarnya perasaan ini sudah sangat lama aku simpan. Bahkan aku lupa kapan pertama kali aku memikirkan hal ini. Hatiku berbicara, kalau perasaan ini ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu. Namun, aku tak bisa mengingat apapun. Ini aneh."

"Kenapa ini menjadi semakin rumit? Sudahlah. Kita harus memikirkan Chanyeol terlebih dahulu. Selama ini, kita tidak pernah mendapat informasi yang salah. Menurutmu, apa yang membuat kita tidak mengetahui hal ini?" Minseok mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ketika Chanyeol datang pertama kali, aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dalam mobil. Sebuah tali panjang, keadaan mobil yang kotor, dan ada banyak pria disana." Baekhyun menjelaskan apa yang dia lihat sebelumnya.

"Kemudian apa?"

"Sepertinya Chanyeol mendapat kekerasan disana. Aku bingung, kenapa Chanyeol harus diikat? Bahkan pasien lain yang lebih memberontak tidak harus diikat. Dan aku mencurigai satu hal." Baekhyun sedikit tidak yakin dengan ini, tapi setidaknya dia harus memberitahukannya pada kepala perawat.

"Apa itu?"

"Ada perawat yang mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol seorang pembunuh, karena itu mereka menyuruh pria-pria yang ada didalam mobil untuk berhati-hati dengan Chanyeol." Minseok terdiam beberapa saat, mencoba mencerna perkatan Baekhyun di otaknya.

"Lay?" Minseok menebak salah-satu nama perawat yang sangat tertutup itu.

"Iya. Aku juga berpikiran begitu." Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

.

"Lay, kita perlu bicara." Tak lama setelah mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Minseok, Baekhyun langsung menghampiri Lay.

"Bicara apa?" Lay menatap Baekhyun bingung. Dia tidak tau apa yang akan dibicarakannya dengan Baekhyun.

"Apakah kau masih ingat saat ada pasien baru masuk ke rumah sakit jiwa ini?" Baekhyun mencoba memulai kalimatnya dengan perlahan.

"Chanyeol?" entah mengapa, seketika mimik wajah Lay berubah.

"Iya. Apakah kau menyimpan sesuatu?" Mungkin kalimat Baekhyun yang satu ini akan sulit dimengerti oleh Lay.

"Apa maksudmu? Hm.. aku memang ada perasaan aneh ketika sehari sebelum kedatangan Chanyeol." Lay mengingat kembali saat itu.

"Perasaan aneh bagaimana?" Baekhyun mulai merasa jawaban sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghampirinya.

"Sehari sebelum Chanyeol masuk, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menguasaiku. Saat itu aku tidak sepenuhnya sadar. Aku melakukan hal yang sebenarnya tidak perlu aku lakukan. Aku menelepon petugas yang akan mengantar Chanyeol. Entah apa yang aku katakan kepada mereka saat itu, hal yang aku ingat hanyalah 'Tolong perketat keamanan, karena dia seorang pembunuh'. Mungkin itu adalah inti dari percakapannya. Aku benar-benar tidak berpikir-panjang tentang hal ini. Aku tak membicarakannya pada yang lain. Sehingga, aku mencoba untuk meyakinkan diriku bahwa semua ini tidak benar dan hanya khayalanku saja." Lay menatap Baekhyun penuh dengan rasa tak mengerti. Sebenarnya, Baekhyun juga tidak mengerti.

"Sepertinya ini bukan khayalanmu, Lay. Ini sungguhan. Apakah kau merasa seperti dihipnotis?"

"Ya. Sepertinya begitu. Tapi, siapa yang menghipnotisku?" Pertanyaan baru. Baekhyun harus memutar otak lagi.

.

Di dalam kamar, Chanyeol terlihat sedang mondar-mandir sambil menunduk. Seperti orang bodoh. "Chanyeol, sedang apa lagi kau? Apakah kau tidak bisa berhenti melakukan hal yang tak berguna?" Kris akhirnya mengucapkan kalimat itu setelah tak tahan melihat kelakuan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mendengar perkataan Kris itu hanya diam sambil melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"lebih baik melakukan hal yang tidak berguna daripada aku selalu penasaran." Chanyeol melihat ke arah Kris sebentar, kemudian menunduk lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Menghitung keramik? Bodoh." Kris tertawa renyah. Benar-benar tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin manusia yang dianugerahi otak penasaran dengan keramik? Apakah otak Chanyeol berfungsi?

"Yah, begitulah. Kan sudah aku bilang, aku bodoh. Aku sudah mengakui hal itu. Tak usah kau ingatkan lagi tentang itu." Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan menghitung keramik. Kini dia mencoba untuk menghitung keramik yang berada disekitar kasur Kris. "Hey, aku melihat sesuatu.." Kris hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Chanyeol itu. Dia sama sekali tidak tertarik, sampai akhirnya dia mendadak khawatir ketika Chanyeol mengangkat benda itu. Sesuatu yang sangat rahasia baginya.

"Apa ini? Bentuknya seperti laptop, tapi mengapa tak ada layarnya? Yang ada hanya kabel-kabel." Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengerti benda apa itu. Dia membolak-balikkan benda itu, seperti mencari tombol 'on-off'. Benda yang baru pertama kali ia lihat. Kris dengan cepat merampas benda itu dan menyembunyikannya. Chanyeol tidak bisa melakukan apapun, karena memang ia kalah cepat. "Apa itu?" Chanyeol menatap Kris dengan bertanya-tanya.

"Benda rongsokan. Tidak bisa dipakai lagi." Kris mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol dari benda itu. Chanyeol bodoh, jadi Kris yakin Chanyeol akan percaya dengan mudah.

"Hei. Aku memang bodoh, tapi kali ini kau tidak bisa membodohiku. Benda itu masih terlihat baik-baik saja. Walaupun aku tak tahu apa guna benda itu, namun masih ada suara 'klik klik klik' yang terdengar sangat halus." Chanyeol menatap sinis ke arah Kris. Yah, setidaknya otak Chanyeol lumayan bekerja saat ini.

"Kau bercanda." Kris benar-benar tidak ingin membicarakan hal ini kepada Chanyeol. Benar-benar tidak ingin.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau memberitahuku. Tapi, jelaskan padaku satu hal." Karena Chanyeol tau Kris tidak mungkin membalas perkataannya, Chanyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya "Aku melihat ada benda kecil yang berujung tajam yang tertempel di ujungnya. Apakah itu pisau?" Pertanyaan yang benar-benar tepat pada sasaran. Kris hanya terdiam mendengar apa yang Chanyeol katakan. Terserah saja. Semua memang akan berakhir. Kris yakin suatu saat akhirnya rahasia ini akan terbongkar. Rahasia yang disimpannya dengan sangat sempurna selama tiga tahun.

"Iya. Itu pisau. Tolong jangan tanyakan padaku untuk apa benda itu." Mungkin kalimat Kris terdengar tenang, namun hatinya berdegub sangat kencang saat ini.

"Aku tau fungsi benda itu. Yang aku tanyakan, untuk apa kau memiliki benda itu? Dan kenapa kau merahasiakan benda berbentuk laptop itu?"Chanyeol benar-benar memaksa Kris untuk mengakuinya.

"Chanyeol, aku akan memberitahukan sesuatu padamu. Tapi, bisakah kau tidak berteriak kaget, berlari menjauhiku, ataupun memanggil perawat? Ini benar-benar akan mengagetkanmu." Kris menatap mata Chanyeol. Entah mengapa, membocorkan rahasia ini sungguh berat.

"Tolong jangan membuatku penasaran." Hati Chanyeol ikut berdegup dengan kencang. Benar-benar membuat penasaran. Kris menarik nafas, siap mengucapkan kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak psycho, aku tidak mengalami gangguan jiwa, aku sehat-sehat saja, dan aku manusia normal." Cukup sudah. Mata Chanyeol kini membelalak, ini sungguh mengagetkan. Jadi, apa guna Kris masuk rumah sakit jiwa ini?

"Lalu.." belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kris menyela

"Kau masuk rumah sakit ini karena aku." Chanyeol benar- benar terkejut mendengar kalimat ini. Bagaimana mungkin? Apa hubungan Kris dengan perbuatan 'membunuh' Chanyeol?

"Kris, jelaskan." Chanyeol siap mendengar apa yang akan Kris ucapkan.

"Hm.. Kau seorang pembunuh, karena aku." Kris kembali mempersulit kalimatnya.

"JELASKAN!" Chanyeol berteriak kali ini. Kesabarannya sudah habis. Benar-benar di ambang batas. Mengapa Kris suka mengulur waktu?

"Aku yakin kau tidak terlalu sadar ketika kau membunuh Sehun. Kau sedang berada pada pengaruhku. Mungkin bisa disebut hipnotis, tapi mungkin ini sedikit lebih rendah." Kris menutup matanya. Mencoba menatah emosinya.

"Sehun.. siapa dia? Apakah seseorang yang aku bunuh itu.. Sehun?" Chanyeol bergetar. Kris-lah yang membuat tangannya menjadi kotor dengan darah manusia. Perbuatan yang benar-benar membuat hidupnya berantakan.

"Bisa dibilang aku membunuh adikku menggunakan tanganmu. Saat itu, aku melihatmu sedang mabuk di dekat bar. Aku menyempatkan saat itu untuk mencoba memengaruhimu dengan benda ini." Kris menunjuk benda yang berbentuk laptop tadi. "Aku mengontrol otakmu, membawamu ke rumahku, dan saat kau hampir mendekati kamar Sehun, aku memberikanmu pisau." Kalimat Kris bergetar. Sejahat apapun dia, dia benar-benar menyesal membunuh Sehun.

"Bukankah.. kau sangat menyayangi adikmu? Bahkan kau ingin membunuh orang yang membunuh Sehun. Semua ini.. Kebohongan yang kau buat?" Chanyeol benar-benar tak menyangka semua ini dilakukan oleh Kris.

"Biarkan aku menyelesaikan semua rahasiaku ini. Begitu banyak rahasia yang aku sembunyikan. Aku membunuh Sehun bukan karena aku membencinya, namun karena aku menyayanginya. Aku membenci seseorang yang menyakitinya. Saat itu, Sehun berkata kepadaku bahwa dia menyukai seorang wanita. Dia bahkan melupakanku karena wanita itu. Bukan karena aku cemburu, namun aku sangat marah ketika mengetahui bahwa wanita itu tidak membalas perasaan Sehun. Aku yang sangat geram pada wanita itu memikirkan berbagai cara untuk membalas dendam." Kris menarik nafas, kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku mencari berbagai info, kemudian aku dapatkan benda yang bisa mengatur pergerakan orang lain ini. Benda ini bahkan tidak bisa ditemui disini. Aku memikirkan, jika aku ingin membunuh wanita itu, bukankah Sehun akan sakit hati dan membenciku? Karena pemikiranku itu, aku mencoba untuk menyingkirkan Sehun terlebih dahulu. Aku tidak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk menancapkan pisau ditubuhnya, sehingga aku harus memakai tanganmu." Mungkin kalau bisa dibilang, manusia paling brengsek di dunia ini adalah Kris.

"Kau brengsek, kemudian bagaimana dengan wanita itu? Dan kenapa kau masuk rumah sakit ini?" pertanyaan Chanyeol kembali muncul.

"Aku mengejar wanita ini selama 3 tahun, dan dia bekerja disini sekarang. Baekhyun." Chanyeol terdiam. Jadi.. alasan utama masalah ini muncul adalah Baekhyun? "Aku mencoba untuk membunuhnya beberapa kali, namun entah mengapa, aku selalu memiliki pikiran 'lebih baik siksa hidupnya sebelum dia mati' Jadi aku berusaha untuk menyiksanya. Dan masalah muncul ketika kau masuk ke kamarku. Sebenarnya ini salahku juga." Kris kembali membuka rahasia ke-sekian kalinya.

"Apakah kau mengontrol otak salah satu perawat dan menyuruhnya untuk memasukkanku di kamar ini? Oh, Tuhan. Lakukanlah sesukamu. Dunia milikmu." Chanyeol muak dengan semua ini.

"Kau benar." Kris tersenyum sinis, kemudian tangannya mengambil pisau. "Karena kau sudah mengetahui semua rahasiaku, dan juga sepertinya Baekhyun menyukaimu, maka kau harus disingkirkan dari duniaku. Baekhyun akan sangat terpukul, seperti yang aku rasakan." Kris mengayunkan pisau itu ke tubuh Chanyeol. Detik berikutnya, semua sunyi.

.

"Astaga. Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berteriak. Di depannya terlihat Chanyeol yang sudah terbaring lemas dengan perut yang bersimbah darah. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah recorder kecil, yang mungkin bisa menjelaskan semua ini. Tanpa pikir panjang, Baekhyun mengambil recorder itu dan memutarnya.

_Aku Kris. Akulah yang menusukkan pisau itu. Dia akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak menusuk tepat dibagian sensitif. Segera bawa dia ke rumah sakit, atau dia akan mati kehabisan darah._

_Ada yang ingin aku katakan. Sebelumnya, aku tak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol-lah yang aku gunakan tangannya untuk membunuh Sehun. Aku sudah mencoba mengingat, tapi tetap saja aku tak mengetahui hal itu, sampai akhirnya Chanyeol menceritakan masa lalunya padaku. Dan aku akhirnya mengingat kejadian itu._

_Ketika Chanyeol mau datang ke rumah sakit ini, aku mengetahuinya. Kau tak perlu tanya kenapa aku bisa tau tentang hal itu. Aku tertarik dengannya, kemudian mengontrol otak Lay untuk memasukkan Chanyeol ke kamarku. Satu lagi, tolong katakan padanya, kalimat 'aku menyukaimu' masih terus kupegang. Aku berharap dia bisa sembuh._

_Oh ya, apakah kau Baekhyun? Kau tidak ingat denganku, kan? Berarti operasi plastik yang aku lakukan sangat berguna. Aku Wu Yi Fan. Kenapa kau tidak menyadari? Sehun adikku adalah temanmu yang kau tolak cintanya itu. Aku membencimu, dan tunggu saja, kapan aku akan membalaskan dendamku. Kau akan menyesal._

_Aku-Tidak-Gila_

Recorder berhenti berputar. Setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh recorder itu sungguh mengejutkan. Semua sudah terjawab. Kalimat terakhir, sangat membuan Baekhyun terdiam tak bergerak. 'Yi Fan..? _Dia tidak gila? Sehun.. Jadi, Chanyeol membunuh Sehun karena Kris? Semua ini.. salahku?' _Baekhyun berpikir dalam hati. Dia baru menyadari, kamar ini sudah sangat kacau balau. Jendela pecah, mungkin Kris kabur melewati jendela itu. Ah, terserah. Dia tidak terlalu memikirkan Yi Fan sekarang. Dengan cepat Baekhyun keluar kamar dan mendapati Luhan.

"Luhan, bantu aku. Tolong panggilkan ambulans."

**-END-**

**MAAFKAN AUTHOR LABIL INI -,-**

Endingnya berantakan bangeeeettt. Reader pasti pada kecewa semua. Oh ya, author juga mau minta maaf kalo pairnya nggak menonjol. Ini ff juga genre nya nggak nyambung. Author minta maaf. Author minta maaf.

Yang udah fav ni cerita makasih ya :3 yang follow juga makasih :3 yang fav/follow author juga makasih :3 yang review, Makasih. Tanpa kalian ni ff kagak selesai/?

Udah ah. Author gak mau ribet. Author mau meratapi nasib karna ini ep ep. Author kacau abis XD

**MANY THANKS FOR :**

Auliya Azti, Rossandra Elvara, Shabrina Felia, Tazia Dewi, Anisya Tri :3 Eni Indah, ryuta-chan, ByunnieKou, Guest, Kim Jong DaeBak, Park Wu Chan, Fifahdina01, love, Kaisoo'sneck, channie, bini kamjong, Daevict024, minprayudi, Kim Mika, cloudya, askasufa, Ruiki Kaera, Xiao Lu Zhee, Guest, , Nareudael, Salka, niaayy57, CName ZelKai, , Shippo P, 454, Krisyeol anonymous stalker.


End file.
